


Avalon Reform School

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Boarding School, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Figging, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Panties, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Principal Pendragon is throwing a party. Merlin is the star attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avalon Reform School

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, unBritpicked. All characters over 18. Very slight references to forced fem, watersports, enemas, petplay
> 
> This fic is nasty and I am trash. Just a warning.

The halls of Avalon are quiet on a Saturday, the students taking the opportunity to seek out some free time if they’re lucky enough that their services aren’t required. 

Merlin isn’t one of the lucky ones today.

He’s on his way back from the school doctor, where he had an enema and his weekly full body wax. It’s after twelve when he makes it back to the dorm bathroom and the party starts at one. 

He wasn’t allowed to shower by himself for the first couple of months at Avalon, and he lost that privilege again last week for failing an Algebra test. When Val and Alvarr arrive they don’t bother to tell him to undress, they strip him themselves, smirking in delight at the pleasures afforded to them by their prefect status. Val shoves him into the bath and begins scrubbing him roughly and efficiently, only slowing down when it’s time to wash his cock. He drags the cloth across Merlin’s genitals luxuriously; savouring the misery it brings his captive charge.

“Hands and knees,” Alvarr raps out and Val forces him into the position. He feels a soapy finger slowly push its way inside his entrance and he grits his teeth. Val wiggles it around a little before withdrawing it slowly.

“He clean?”

“As he ever gets,” Val says maliciously. 

He’s pulled onto his feet and out of the bath, then roughly towel dried before being dragged back to his room.

“Bend him over the bed,” Alvarr instructs and he opens the top drawer of Merlin’s dresser, where the “toys” are kept.

“We’re going one size up today, fucktoy,” Val hisses in his ear. “Mr Pendragon’s orders.”

Merlin bites his lip. They’ve been incrementally increasing the size of the plugs they shove inside him since he arrived here and the stretch burns every time.

Alvarr tosses some lube over and Val wastes no time in sticking two slicked up fingers inside Merlin’s exposed hole. He works them round inside him for a while before adding a third, and then Alvarr walks over, letting Merlin get a good look at the cherry red plug with the initials ‘A.P.’ visible on the flared base.

“Ready?” he asks and doesn’t wait for an answer, driving the plug into Merlin’s ass until it pops inside with a pressure that forces a groan from Merlin’s lips.

“Don’t start moaning yet, fucktoy, you’ve got a long day ahead of you,” Val says spitefully. “Now, what do you say?”

Merlin wants to be defiant but he’s been pulled across the lap of Val so many times that he knows the ensuing spanking is too high a price to pay.

“Thank you,” he mutters and both boys laugh mockingly.

“You’re welcome. Now get dressed, you really don’t want to be late.”

His usual school uniform (one size too small) is laid out on his bed, along with a pair of pink lacy panties. One of the first things they’d done when he arrived at Avalon was replace all his underwear with panties and thongs.

“I’m sure you liked to act the big man before,” Mr Pendragon had said. “But here in Avalon, you are what I say you are.”

Fucktoy. That’s what Mr Pendragon said he was. That’s all he said he was.

 

He dresses quickly and hurries off to the ballroom where the day’s festivities will take place.

“You’re late,” Mr Tristan says irritably. “Take these.”

He thrusts a tray of champagne flutes in Merlin’s hand and tells him to hand them round. Merlin obeys, trying to ignore the feel of men’s eyes stealing over his body as he walks, or the casual grope of their hands as he passes by.

This part of the day is easier, at least. He spots Daegal passing out finger sandwiches across the room and feels a familiar rush of envy. Daegal is Coach Leon’s pet, and Leon treats him like a beloved kitten or puppy, cossetting him and ruffling his hair as he goes by. Merlin wishes Leon had staked a claim on him instead of Mr Pendragon. He’d still have to be fucked against his will but at least there’d be no cruelty or humiliation with it. Daegal doesn’t know how good he has it.

But no-one else had even had a look-in when it came to Merlin. Mr Pendragon had picked him out the minute he set foot in Avalon.

Merlin keeps his head down as he serves, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. He is waiting for the summons; simultaneously dreading it and wanting to get it over with.

After an hour or so of mingling, the guests sit down at the large table for a hearty meal. Merlin and the other boys on duty keep their glasses topped up and their plates full. He’s been stationed at the other end of the table from Mr Pendragon but he can feel the Principal’s eyes upon him, like he always can.

When the meal is finally over and the plates cleared Mr Pendragon – as elegantly attired as always in a dark suit, blonde hair perfectly styled – calls for attention from the head of the table.

“Gentlemen,” he says smoothly. “I am honored by your company on this special occasion. Twice a year we like to gather together the current faculty and the faculty of past years, as well as our board of trustees, to join in a celebration of Avalon Reform School and all that it stands for. For the past sixty years we’ve been shaping recalcitrant boys into fine upstanding citizens. Our methods may be considered unusual-”

A slight titter breaks out at that and Merlin grits his teeth.

“And must be, by their nature, kept secret, but I think we can all be proud of our accomplishments as shapers of the future generation. Please join me in a toast to the fine establishment of Avalon!”

“To Avalon!” the assembled men echo.

“And now, a small demonstrations of our teaching prowess,” Mr Pendragon intones and Merlin’s stomach sinks.

Mr Pendragon looks across the table and directly into his eyes.

“Fucktoy,” he says, his voice ringing out clearly. “Come over here.”

Merlin puts down the water jug and makes his way down the long table, hands trembling slightly.

He reaches Mr Pendragon, who gives him a mirthless smile.

“Panties,” he says, and it’s a familiar order. Merlin strips down to his underwear, fighting the urge to cover himself as the men round the table lean forward for a better view.

“Lap,” Mr Pendragon says, and Merlin sits down in the principal’s lap, facing the rest of the table. The plug shifts inside him and Merlin can tell from the principal’s grin that he knows.

“This boy used to have another name, but he didn’t do enough to earn that marker of respect. So now we call him fucktoy and let me tell you, he’s been trained to live up to it.”

Another ripple of laughter.

“I’m sorry to say that his poor mother was almost driven to distraction by his antics before she brought him here. Stealing, lying, promiscuity…”

Merlin flinches at that though he knows better than to argue. He’d only had two boyfriends before he came here at the age of eighteen, and he’d only slept with one. He’s glad he did though. At least Mr Pendragon couldn’t take his virginity along with everything else he took.

This close to the other man’s body he can smell his cologne, sharp and familiar.

“She was at her wit’s end and then we came along. Made her an offer she couldn’t refuse. Promised to turn her wicked boy into a paragon of excellence. It’s been five months since he arrived and I’m pleased to say we’ve made a lot of progress. The insolent streak has been all but stamped out of him and he’s finally learning to submit to his betters. Aren’t you, fucktoy?”

Mr Pendragon pinches one of his nipples and he lets out a squeak, caught off guard. The men laugh.

“Now I’m sure the gentlemen would be interested in your daily routine,” Mr Pendragon says. “I think our investors are particularly keen to hear how their hard earned money is spent.”

“Guilty!” says a red faced man across the table jovially, and his friends slap him on the back.

Merlin takes a deep breath. Mr Pendragon had been training him for this all week, and he’d been incentivised to get it right. If he lets Mr Pendragon down in front of the investors, the punishment he’d receive doesn’t bear thinking about.

“I get up at six am and go for a one hour run round the field with all the pupils. Then me and one or two other boys go for a flexibility training session in the gym.”

“Just for the twinks,” Mr Pendragon says from behind him by way of explanation. “We like them nice and limber.” 

Merlin pretends he didn’t hear that even though he knows full well what his sexual designation in this school is.

“Then I go for a bath and one of the prefects washes me because I’m not allowed to shower on my own at the moment. Then I get dressed and go to class.”

“Ah, ah, ah. What are you forgetting?” Mr Pendragon says behind him.

Merlin wracks his brain frantically.

“The plug!” he blurts out. “Sorry, I… after the shower I have a butt plug inserted into me.”

“You’ll see that later,” Mr Pendragon says with a wink, and Merlin shudders.

“Then I go to class. In the morning I study the subjects I flunked at school and in the afternoon I go for tuition sessions in…”

Merlin falters.

“In…” Mr Pendragon prompts.

“Cocksucking,” Merlin says, keeping his eyes fixed on the table. “And bottoming, and usage of sex toys, and bondage, and role-play.”

“And whatever else we come up with!” Mr Pendragon says heartily, to appreciative chuckles.

“And then we have dinner,” Merlin says, just wanting to get it over with. “And then I go to Mr Pendragon’s office and have my daily review with him because he’s my allocated supervisor. And if I’ve been good, we…"

He trails off and Mr Pendragon flicks at his left nipple.

“We have some fun, don’t we fucktoy? But what happens if you’ve been bad?”

“I-I get punished.”

“Punished how?”

Merlin feels his face heat up.

“I get spanked. Or paddled.” The men jeer approvingly and Merlin blushes even more. “Sometimes I have household objects or vegetables inserted into my ass and I have to hold them there. Or have hot wax dripped on me. Or I have to wear a dress for a few days. Or nipple clamps. Or be collared and led around on a leash. Or-”

“As you can see, we’re not short on creative punishments here,” Mr Pendragon chips in.

“I’ll say!” the same investor shouts, and Merlin cringes to see how excited the men are by the thought of him being punished.

He feels a nudge and takes it as a cue to finish.

“Then I do my homework and go to bed. I’m allowed to take my plug out when I sleep. There are cameras in our rooms to make sure we don’t touch ourselves at night.”

“And what happens if you disobey that rule?” 

“You have to wear a c-cock cage for a week,” Merlin chokes out, remembering only too well how uncomfortable and embarrassing that had been.

“That’s right. Because your little cock isn’t there for your pleasure anymore, it’s there for ours,” Mr Pendragon says, squeezing his crotch through his panties. “Isn’t that right?”

“Yes sir,” Merlin gasps out, and Mr Pendragon lets go of him.

“Lovely. Any questions for fucktoy here?”

“Can we see your plug?”

Merlin bites his lip and nods, as though he had a choice. Almost instantly, Mr Pendragon flips him over onto his stomach, so that he’s stretched out across his lap, and then rips his panties off. 

“Raise your ass, fucktoy, so everyone can see,” he commands and Merlin tries to oblige. The men seem to like what they see; there are a few low whistles and murmurs.

“He’s stuffed full,” someone comments and Mr Pendragon laughs, tugging at the end of the plug until it comes out a little, before shoving it back in. The men seem to enjoy the yelp this elicits from Merlin.

“Now of course we never let the boys come without express permission – rarely granted, I might add. Unfortunately, I’ve not yet managed to train this one to not come unless I tell him to. Sadly, cruder methods must be used.”

Mr Pendragon holds a cock ring up in the air for all to see before reaching under Merlin’s raised hips and sliding it on. 

“There we go, temptation removed,” he says, giving Merlin’s limp cock a little squeeze.

“So without further ado, let’s get to the sampling section of the party. We’ve got a variety of boys for use today so have a look around and see what you fancy.”

Mr Pendragon’s teeth gleam as he smiles wide.

“Satisfaction guaranteed.”

At his pronouncement, most of the men rise. Some head straight towards the boy they’ve had their eye on, others take a moment to survey the options. From his prone position Merlin sees a man pulling Daegal over to a corner; Coach Leon follows them with an almost proprietary look on his face.

When Merlin tears his eyes away, several men are heading straight towards him. His chest tightens.

A dark haired man is at the forefront.

“Agravaine,” Mr Pendragon says smoothly. “Glad you could make it. I take it you’d like to make use of fucktoy?”

“Be rude not to, a tight little ass like that,” Agravaine smirks.

“Where do you want him?”

“Bent over the table will suit me fine,” the man says, and suddenly Merlin’s being hauled up and shoved across the table, hips slamming hard into polished wood.

“Shall I do the honours?” Mr Pendragon says, gesturing to the plug and Agravaine snorts.

“I think I can manage.”

He strides over to stand behind Merlin and grabs hold of the plug base, pulling it out in one harsh motion that makes Merlin keen like an animal.

“No more silly sounds or I’ll gag you,” Agravaine says, and in what feels like no time at all, he’s lining up at Merlin’s entrance. Merlin’s still slick inside from the plug but he’s glad when Agravaine grabs one of the many lubes from the table to rub over his cock.

Agravaine wastes no time in pushing his way in and Merlin sucks in a breath, trying not to react. He’s been fucked by every teacher in the school now, multiple times, but it doesn’t seem to get any easier. Especially on such mortifying display as he is now, surrounded by eager men just waiting for their turn to impale him on their throbbing cocks.

Agravaine is just the starting act in a show that lasts several painful hours. A man called Cenred comes next, who sits in a chair and makes Merlin ride him, all the while calling him degrading names. Then two named Edwin and Cedric, who decide to go together. They put Merlin on his hands and knees and then Edwin fucks into him from behind while Cedric forces his cock down his throat. Then they switch, of course.

Mr Pendragon allows Merlin a small break after that, to drink some water and wash at least some of the dried cum off his body. Then a man named Julius requests his turn.

The crowd around him has dispersed by this time, even Mr Pendragon has wandered off to schmooze with some donors. Julius doesn’t shove him over the table or make him kneel on the floor. He walks him to the futons laid out to the side of the ballroom and lays him down almost gently. 

Merlin knows that he’s just another hole to this man, that the only reason he’s not getting pounded into the floor is that Julius must have a kink for tender sex, not out of any respect for him. But it’s still hard to be treated almost like a person; laid down on his back and thrust into carefully, with no name calling or slapping or biting.

It’s not just emotionally difficult. For the first time since he arrived in the ballroom, Merlin wants to come. Despite Mr Pendragon’s insistence, Merlin doesn’t get off on all the awful things they do to him at Avalon, and every time he’s gotten hard or come so far it’s because he’s been forced into it by the stimulation he’s receiving. He’s never genuinely aroused, but this time, with Julius somehow hitting his prostrate on every thrust, Merlin begins to strain against the cock ring. 

Mr Pendragon will only mock him if he sees the erection but it still hasn’t gone away by the time Julius is done. So he plays it tactically and asks Mr Tristan if he can go to the bathroom. Mr Tristan is one of the slightly more sympathetic teachers at Avalon, or at least the least likely to tell him to hold it or (God forbid) force him to piss himself just to embarrass him like others have before.

Mr Tristan nods, telling him to be quick. He scuttles into the bathroom at the side of the hall and locks himself into a cubicle. He’s still achingly hard and the piss he takes does little to relieve that. He tries to distract himself but it just won’t go and he’s aware time is ticking until he’s expected back. 

There’s no-one else in the bathroom. If he was really quick about it…

Merlin makes his decision and slips the cock ring off. He almost comes right there and then, and it only takes a few quick strokes of his hand before he shoots into his palm. He takes a few seconds to enjoy the first orgasm he’s had by himself in months, then he tugs the ring back on and goes out to the sink to wash the evidence off his hands.

Feeling an odd sense of triumph, he walks back into the hall and straight into the chest of Mr Pendragon.

“Oh dear,” the principal says softly. “We have been a naughty boy, haven’t we?”

For one crazy moment Merlin thinks maybe Mr Pendragon has magic, that he’s completely omniscient, until Mr Pendragon holds up his cell phone. There’s a photo onscreen, a photo of…

Merlin. In the cubicle. Because there’s CCTV everywhere and a man whose only job is to sit there and watch it all day and report to Mr Pendragon the second he catches anyone out.

Merlin nearly apologises but he knows it’s much too late for that and a part of him wants to hang on to this new feeling of defiance. He looks up at the blonde man, trying to convey some of the contempt and hatred he feels for him.

Mr Pendragon’s eyes widen as he realises Merlin’s not even going to offer an apology.

“Right,” he hisses, and then he’s dragging him by the arm across the room and to the slightly raised podium in the corner where the microphone stands.

“Attention, everyone. I’m sorry to interrupt the festivities but a disciplinary issue has arisen.”

The men turn to look, even those in the act of taking their pleasure.

“Despite knowing it’s against the rules, despite those rules clearly being stated to all and sundry not three hours ago, fucktoy decided to steal away to the bathroom to remove his cock ring and pleasure himself.” 

A gasp goes up. Merlin squirms in Arthur’s grip.

“There will be serious consequences for his actions. For now, I think a good old fashioned public spanking would be a good step towards instilling some humility in him.”

Merlin’s heart drops. It’s one thing to be fucked by the men, but it’s another to be taken over the principal’s lap and spanked like a child. Of everything they do to him at Avalon, it’s the humiliation that’s the worst, and he doesn’t want to be smacked in front of all these people.

He turns to Mr Pendragon, ready to beg for forgiveness.

“I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean to-”

“Save it,” Mr Pendragon says brusquely. “There’ll be plenty of time for begging in my office later. Right now I’m going to give you the thrashing of a life time.”

He calls for a chair to be brought up to the stage and the men gather round eagerly. Some of them still have boys on their knees in front of them. The principal whispers something to Mr Tristan who nods and leaves the room.

Then he drags Merlin over to the chair and sits down, jerking Merlin face down across his lap. He rests his hand on Merlin’s ass, massaging it in a circle.

“Fucktoy you’re being spanked today because disobeyed one of the school’s cardinal rules,” Mr Pendragon states loudly. “You’ve disrespected the men here today and tried to make a mockery of Avalon’s methods and I won’t allow it. There will be further punishment in your future but for now I will fall back on the chastisement appropriate to naughty little boys who can’t behave themselves.”

There’s a round of applause from the men.

“Spank him good, Pendragon!”

“Show him who’s boss!”

Merlin feels a hot flush of shame at the obvious delight the crowd takes in him being disciplined. It feels like their eyes are boring into his flesh and he wriggles on the principal’s lap.

“Hold still,” Mr Pendragon says and brings his hand down with a resounding smack.

Merlin yelps, unable to stop himself; even Mr Pendragon usually starts off a little softer than that, but he’s clearly holding nothing back now.

He’s determined not to make any more noise to feed the pleasure of the observers, but five spanks in Mr Pendragon deliberately hits him on the crease of his upper thigh and he lets out an involuntary wail.

The men laugh, offering up advice and critiques.

Merlin stays silent for the next ten but then Mr Pendragon catches his sit spot and he cries out, to more mocking approval.

“His ass is turning red as that plug from earlier,” someone shouts and Mr Pendragon rubs at his heated buttocks appreciatively.

“And yet I’m not sure he’s really sorry yet,” he muses. “Perhaps a change in position.”

Suddenly he pivots Merlin’s body so that he’s facing down, head dangling, hands touching the floor in front of the chair, forcing him to wrap his legs around the principal’s waist or risk falling off. It’s almost like the position you take in a wheelbarrow race, except you don’t do that naked and Merlin’s shamefully aware that this new position spreads his legs fully for the principal, exposing his hole as well as giving the crowd a front-on view of his reddened ass. The men cheer to show their support of this development.

“Let’s try this,” Mr Pendragon says and lays down a few more swats while Merlin struggles to keep his balance. 

“Hmm, still not repentant enough for me,” Mr Pendragon says. “Oh! I know!”

He gestures to Mr Tristan who has returned to the ballroom at some point in the spanking. Mr Tristan walks onto the dais to hand over a brown paper bag. 

“There’s a practice my father always found useful for particularly intractable pupils. As he always said: if it works on horses, it’ll work on Avalon boys.”

Mr Pendragon reaches into the bag and draws out a fat piece of peeled ginger, making sure the crowd and Merlin can see it alike.

Merlin already knows what’s about to happen, he’s heard about it from the other boys, and he tenses in anticipation. Mr Pendragon feels it.

“Oh don’t tense up now, there’s no point until I’ve got this inside you.”

Merlin’s hole is still wet and open from the earlier gangbang so the principal pushes the ginger straight down into his body, leaving a little nodule out at the end to stop it slipping fully inside.

“If any of you have seen a figging before, you’ll know where the fun lies,” Mr Pendragon says gleefully. “Fucktoy’s little hole is going to clench up to minimise the pain of the hits, but all he’s gonna do is rub up against that hot little piece of ginger and feel it burn inside him.”

He brings his hand down without further ado and despite Merlin’s best efforts, he can’t stop himself tensing up. He can already feel the prickling irritation inside him and he tries to take a few deep breaths to calm himself.

But Mr Pendragon leaves him no time, raining down more and more blows until he’s eventually sobbing with the pain, feeling both the spanks and the scorch of the ginger.

“Are you sorry yet?”

“Yes! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Merlin screams.

“Very well then,” Mr Pendragon says, delivering one last powerful smack. “Apologise to these men for your disrespect.”

“I’m sorry,” Merlin whimpers in the general direction of the crowd.

“Now thank me for reprimanding you.”

“Thank you, sir,” he whispers.

“Right,” Mr Pendragon says, and he pulls the piece of ginger out and tosses it aside. “Mr Tristan, would you bring that bench over here?”

Mr Tristan hurries over with a spanking bench inlaid with restraints. 

“I’m going to tie you down here for the rest of the evening so that if any of the men here feel like further chastising you, you’ll be in prime position,” Mr Pendragon says. He hauls Merlin up onto his unsteady feet and then thrusts him face down on the bench. Mr Tristan straps him in securely and then drags it to the centre of the stage, like Merlin is the star attraction.

Which, today, he is.

 

When the last man finally takes his leave from the ballroom, Mr Pendragon returns to unstrap Merlin. He is limp; spent and exhausted. Several more men had come and spanked him after his initial punishment, and a few more had used his mouth. His entire body aches and he feels filthy and soiled. When he tries to stand he sways and nearly drops, and Mr Pendragon picks him up. He carries him not to his office, as Merlin had expected, but the principal’s own private rooms. He’s only been here once or twice before.

The second surprise comes when Mr Pendragon deposits him in the bath and starts running the water. He’d been expressly told earlier, by Val and Alvarr when they came by to gloat while he was strapped to the bench, that he wouldn’t be getting a bath tonight. He would have to sleep covered in dried cum and sweat and in the morning, if he was lucky, they might give him a scrub down.

But Mr Pendragon is adding in bubble bath, something that smells much nicer than the standard issue soaps in all the boys dorms, and if it’s all a trick Merlin’s too exhausted to do anything about it so he just lies back and lets the water soothe him. He’s left to soak for about ten minutes, then Mr Pendragon comes back in and starts cleaning him. Merlin tenses but it seems perfunctory, the principal doesn’t linger on his private parts beyond getting rid of the obvious stains. Then he puts the cloth away and rubs shampoo into Merlin’s hair, massaging it into his scalp.

Merlin wonders if he’s dreaming, if he’s just passed out on the bench and he’ll wake up at any moment. This is the first bit of kindness he’s ever received at Avalon, aside from the rare times he and Daegal could steal a moment to cuddle up and comfort one another.

Mr Pendragon rinses his hair and then lifts him out of the bath and wraps a fluffy white towel around him, before sitting him in a chair. He dries him gently, mindful of all the sore spots. Then he takes him back into the bedroom and lays him face down on the bed before fetching a pot of lotion. Merlin braces himself, but Mr Pendragon only starts to rub it into his sore buttocks, before carefully easing some inside his puffy abused hole.

Merlin finally finds the courage to speak, though he knows it’ll break the spell they’re seemingly under.

“Punishment?” he croaks out, too tired to form a full sentence.

“Not tonight,” Mr Pendragon says, in a softer voice than Merlin’s ever heard him use. “Sleep now.”

He brings the sheets up around Merlin, tucking him in.

“Why?” Merlin says, even as his eyes begin to droop closed.

Mr Pendragon seems to understand he’s not just referring to the lack of punishment.

“Because you’re mine, Merlin.” 

And as Merlin finally drifts off to sleep, his last conscious thought is that it’s the first time Dr Pendragon has called him by his real name.

**Author's Note:**

> In the sequel that will never be written, Merlin calls the police and gets them all locked up and then lives happily ever after with Daegal behind a white picket fence if that helps at all?


End file.
